Hermione Black
by Destiny2013
Summary: This is a one shot. Hermione life with Narcissa Black. Hermione is about to be Hermione Black. This story does not follow the Traitor and the Betrayal. A surprise guest show up to ruin the moment.
1. Hermione Black

Hermione Black

**AN: This is just a one-shot. I don't see a story sprouting out of this one-shot like did with my other story. **

I look at the window. It is a beautiful day. The sun is shining and I feel the cool breeze coming in. I made my way to the balcony. Dating a respectful and powerful woman has certain perks. I lean in on the railing and gaze at the distance. I am twenty-five and about to be marry and already going far in the world.

I look at the ring that was place on my finger last night. The ring was the most expensive gift I have ever received. The ring had diamonds around it and ruby in the middle. The diamonds themselves sparkle in the sun. My lover went all out. We have been dating for three years.

We already have fraternal twins, a daughter and a son, who are one year old and being babysat by their aunt.

I look at the phrase that has been in grave in "You will always be mine."

I smiled. There is too much truth to that phrase. I look over at where my lover is sleeping. Her blond hair has always made her stick out in the crowd. Her blue eyes are the ones I want to see.

Our daughter looks just like my lover. She has my lover's beauty and grace. However, she has my brains. There are times when I look between our daughter and son to now my soon to be wife. Our son looks just like me with his brown hair and hazel eyes. Our son will stand out between his mother and sister. When I am around make it looks like he belongs in the group.

Both of our children are too smart for their own good. They have begun to speak. Our son, Orion, is the oldest by three minutes. We were surprise when our daughter, Phoenix, came up. We were expecting one child. When I held her she gave me this innocent smile. As I look on at the ring that is gracing my finger. I wonder what took us so long but if you think about it you wouldn't be surprise. My lover, Narcissa Malfoy now Black was going through a divorce and was helping her son readjusts to their new way of life.

I, myself, was busy trying to re-order the world after Voldemort downfall. Harry and Ron were Aurors and were trying to round up the remaining Death Eaters and anyone that were sympathizers to the Dark Arts and Voldemort. I did finish my schooling. I took my N.E.W.T.S right away and got a proper degree. I got all Oustandings' which wasn't a surprise and Harry and Ron did well. Kingsley took us on the moment we left Hogwarts. We didn't want special treatment because we are the Golden Trio. We did everything like everyone else.

I participated in Narcissa's trial and may sure she got off with her son, Draco. They were only trying to survive and Narcissa's lie help Harry during the battle at Hogwarts and Draco help us by preventing our real identity from being exposed at the Malfoy Manor. He knew who Ron and I were. Even though they did figure out who we are eventually but they were still doubtful about it.

I had become the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I have to say it in needed a lot of work. Well, all of the departments needed work. The Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had to remove some departments such as the Muggle-born Registration Commission and turn into something more useful. Of gaining more knowledge of muggles, instead of ignoring, what the muggles can teach us. This is only temporary I plan to leave department work and be a teacher. I already have a successor plan out.

He also upgraded the system. Made communication with the others head more probable. Each head of the department must know of what the others are doing. We, the heads, gather ever two weeks to discuss what going on with our departments. Kingsley is always present. Percy Weasley is now the head of International Magical Cooperation. For the Head of Magical Games and Sports is Lee Jordon, Head of Magical Transportation is Olivia Presley, Head of Department of Mysteries is John Creswell, Head of Department of Regulation of Control Magical Creatures is Bill Weasley; he has taken over Amos Diggory. The Head of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes is Arnold Blight, who took over Yaxley. Arnold, John, and Olivia were minor players in their department but they were the few who were not corrupted by Voldemort influence.

I always have my report ready. My employees are excellent. They report to me at the end of the week. What do you expect from the brightest witch of my age?

I went back to my king size bed and put an arm around my lover and went back to sleep. I realize it was six in the morning and since today is my day off, I plan to use this day for peace and relaxation.

I woke up again around eleven. I was able to get five more hours of extra sleep. I look over to my lover and saw that she wasn't there. Then I notice the smell of bacon. I smiled. I woke up fully awake this time and made my way to the kitchen.

There I saw my angel sitting on a bar stool near the kitchen island. She is reading the _Daily Prophet. _ I snuck around the counter and wrap my arms around my fiancée. She didn't even flinch at my touch.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Wonderful." I said. I began to place smaller kisses at her neck earning a soft moan. She spun around and faced me, her face show her begging for more. I complied: going deeper…

After the morning episode we finally ate breakfast. We were about to go out when we receive terrible news.

Narcissa immediately broke down. I broke the nearest object which was a vase. My son has been kidnapped.

Harry just pop in and informed me. He handed our daughter over to us. Narcissa was holding on her for dear life.

"So what are you going to do?" Harry asked me.

"I will kill the bastard that took my son. Do we have a description?" I said.

"We do. I am sorry Hermione but we had to pry it from your daughter. Andromeda was stunned. She barely had time to act." He paused.

"Well," I said angrily.

"The kidnapper is your ex." Harry said quietly. The bastard I thought. I look over to Narcissa. She nodded her understanding. This is my fight and I will fight this alone.

I Apparated, leaving Harry to look after Narcissa and Phoenix.

"I knew you would show up. Your son looks just like you. I couldn't resist." My ex said.

"You have been stalking me you sick bastard. Hand over my son to me now and I promised you I will spare you." I said. I was lying. I wasn't going to allow this bastard to live.

"I see fire in your eyes Mione. I always love it when you were angry." My ex said.

I drew out my wand and pointed it at them. "Last chance, hand over my son and you won't die."

My ex just smile at me. They wave their wand and instantly my son appears. Something was wrong.

"What did you did to my son you son of bitch."

"Well you see. He is my son too." My ex said. My ex has gone to the deep in.

"Tell me you still love me and I will give you our son back." My ex said. I am not going to sit here and play my ex's games.

"He is not your son. I am not going to tell you I love you because I don't. I am in love with Narcissa. She is my fiancée. She has proposed to me and I said yes. I did that because I love her. When you proposed I said no; because I didn't feel that way about you. I am sorry. I thought you were happy with Harry." I said. I pointed my wand down. I wasn't sure about my ex anymore. There is something off about her.

"Oh, I only did that to see you. I lied to him during the most of our love making. I was hurt when I saw how much you love the bitch. I was revolted when I discovered that you had children with her. I am not surprise that Harry didn't stop me from kidnapping your son. He thought he could help me but it didn't work. I mean I love our kids but it wasn't enough." Ginny Weasley said. (**AN: did anyone see this coming? I don't particular like having Ginny bashing. I was going to do Ron but he was too obvious.)**

"Look Gin. I am sorry for what have I done to you but please give me Orion he done nothing to. He has shown nothing but love to you. Just let him be please. I promise you that you can have me." I said. I was getting desperate. I saw how Ginny wand was close to his neck.

"I knew you can never kill me. " Ginny said. Ginny hands over Orion to Hermione.

Son and mother were reunited.

"Orion listens to me." I said to my son. My son looks at me.

"Here, the moment it begins to glow touch it." I said. I pulled out a small ball. I keep it just to get my son too complied. Someone times he can be difficult.

The ball begins to glow and I dropped it and my son picked it. My son was gone. Ginny didn't look surprise.

"Alright, you have my attention." I said. Ginny move a bed that wasn't there few minutes ago. I sighed. I am about to degrade myself. Before I can move to the bed and follow Ginny I was stopped.

"I don't think so," Narcissa said.

I look at Narcissa.

Ginny wasn't surprised. She pulled out her wand.

"Let settle this Ginny. We duel. We duel to kill." Narcissa said harshly.

"Fine by me, I have been wanted to kill you sent you came into my life, Narcissa." Ginny said with equal amount of harshness. They both put protective shield around Hermione so she doesn't interfere and begin the duel. The two were wielding their wands as sword and their movements were quick each deflected curse and were sending counter spells in fury.

Hermione couldn't believe this. She didn't even have a chance to interfere. What is even more disconcerting is that both seem prepare to die for her and take her hand in marriage. Secretly Hermione wants Narcissa to win but she doesn't want Ginny to die because of her.

"Ginny, what about your family, do they know what you are doing?" Hermione asked, hoping to put a pause in the duel and hoped Ginny come into reason.

That didn't stop the two from dueling. Harry joins in along with Ron, and the twins. They look at Hermione and then at the two sparring.

"Ginny stopped. Hermione is right. We can help you." George said.

"No one can help me." Ginny said sending a Bat Bogey hex at Narcissa who skillfully missed the hex unlike her son. Narcissa sent an Avada Kedava at Ginny.

Ginny wasn't quick and the curse hit her squarely on the chest. Everyone just watch the redhead smiled and said, "Thank you, Cissy,"

Before falling on the ground and moving no more.

**AN: Hmmm. Tell me what you think. **


	2. Children of the Blacks

**Children of the Blacks**

**AN: The twins refer their mothers as follow mother: Narcissa and mum: Hermione. Orion is the spitting image of Hermione and Phoenix is the spitting image of Narcissa. Both children have their parents' personalities. The twins are older than Draco's son Scorpius by six years. Lily Evans is alive but James is dead. Harry lived with his mother after first Wizarding World. Harry was still the chosen one and with the help of Ron and Hermione they destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. The Death Eaters that turn to the Light in the Seconding War: Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy and Draco. The ones that died in the Seconding War were Voldemort, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Severus, Remus, Mad-Eye, Albus Dumbledore, many unnamed Death Eaters, Charlie Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Horace Slughorn, and Augustus Longbottom and many others of the light. **

Hermione Granger woke up with a start. That was a crazy dream she had. Ginny would never do anything like that. Yes they have a fling before but it ended when she married Harry. Hermione look over to her lover, Narcissa.

Hermione knows that Narcissa can get jealous very easily and she already knows that she and Ginny had been a couple. Narcissa told her that she was fine about but the dream was intense. Ginny is the godmother of Orion. Hermione would just have to keep an eye on the two…

12 years later….

Orion Cygnus Black is son of Hermione Black nee Granger and Narcissa Black, formerly known as Narcissa Malfoy along with his twin sister, Phoenix Eris Black, starts Hogwarts. They finally got their letters and their family celebrated the occasion.

Orion arrived at Hogwarts with being excited and nervous. He look at his fellow first years, they too felt what he feels: excitement and nerves. His sister Phoenix has already been sorted: a Gryffindor. Both of his parents look shock. Orion guesses that they thought Phoenix will end up in Slytherin like their mom. Orion secretly hopes he is in Gryffindor too.

The moment Orion place the Sorting Hat on his head he received the shock of his life. He is put in the Slytherin House. The Slytherin roars as Orion join the Slytherin table. He looks at his sister. There is still rivalry between the Gryffindor and Slytherin even after the Second Wizarding War. Some things never die.

The parents look at their children. They noticed that both were shock. Narcissa is the Potion master and the head of Slytherin and Hermione is the Transfiguration professor and the head of Gryffindor. Neville has become the Herbology professor. Luna Lovegood is the Charms professor. Minerva McGonagall is the Headmistress. Angelina Johnson retired from her Quidditch career and became the matron of the hospital wing. Professor Binns still teaches History of Magic. Andromeda Tonks took over Astronomy. Bellatrix took over the Defense the Dark Arts class. Hagrid is still the Care of Magical Teacher. Professor Vector still teaches Arithmancy.

Hermione and Narcissa were in a deep conversation.

"I hope this doesn't split the twins." Hermione said worriedly eyeing her children.

"Me too. We will talk to them about. I thought after the war the rivalry between the Slytherins and Gryffindors will end but I guess not. Don't worry Mione we will talk to them after the Feast.

"Bree Black," Headmistress McGonagall said. Bree Black is Orion and Phoenix's cousin and Harry's little sister. Harry has three half siblings. Harry has married Ginny Weasley. They have three children Isabella, James II, and Albus. James is in his second year at Hogwarts. He is a Gryffindor just like his parents. Isabella is in her fifth year at Hogwarts and is also Gryffindor. The Potters are expecting their fourth child, which will be a girl. Harry has become the head of the Auror Department and Ginny is the captain of the Holyhead Harpies.

Lily Evans marries Bellatrix Black after the Second Wizarding War. Harry was surprisingly supportive of his mother's marriage. They have three children. Bree Black is the youngest. Her two older siblings are already in Hogwarts. The oldest and is in his fourth year in Gryffindor. His name is Acrux Adam Black. The middle child is a girl; Adaira Kuma Black is in Slytherin and is starting her third year.

"Slytherin" the hat said. Bree went to go join her cousin Orion and her sister Adaira.

The First Years line diminished after the last child had been placed in 'Hufflepuff'. Headmistress McGonagall came up on the podium and begins the speech.

"Now that the Sorting is done, I will like to welcome our new students and our older students. To everyone the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for everyone. I am going to make myself clear. If anyone is caught in the Forbidden Forest will receive five months of detention and their House will lose 300 points."

There were gasps heard around the room. Everyone since the children's of Potter, Black, Malfoy, and Weasley enter the school with the tale of their parent. The children have been daring each other which one will go in the Forbidden Forest and beat the record of their parents.

"Now enjoy the feast." McGonagall said.

The plates were soon filled with food and drinks. Everyone help themselves to food.

At the Gryffindor, Phoenix was already making a new friend with Alexa Freud, a pureblood.

"Hi, my name is Alexa." Alexa said.

"Hi, my name is Phoenix." Phoenix said.

Alexa's eyes widen.

"I know all about your parents, especially Professor Granger. How did your parents meet?" Alexa asked.

Phoenix looked at the staff table where her mothers were seating. Not many know of the tale. Only those who are close to Hermione and Narcissa know of it. Their wedding was very private. The magical community just accepted the couple. Being part of the Golden Trio had it perks.

Phoenix knows the story so does Orion. The tale is kind of depressing.

"I don't know if I should tell you. I just met you and all." Phoenix said carefully looking at her steak and kidney pie. Phoenix took a bite out of her pie to avoid questioning.

"It's okay. I understand. It's just that I read a lot about the Blacks, Malfoy, Weasley, and the Longbottoms. Your parents are very famous you know. They brought down Voldemort-. "

"You are not afraid to say his name." Phoenix interrupted Alexa.

"Well no. I am sure your parents encourage in using that name." Alexa said.

"Your right they do." Phoenix said.

Orion was basically having the same conversation with Neil Bronx.

The feast ended and Headmistress McGonagall got up to make the announcement speech.

After twenty minutes the Houses were dismissed. Phoenix got up with Alexa from the Gryffindor table. They were going to be led to the Gryffindor Tower by a fifth year prefect.

"Miss Black, a word pleased? " Professor Black-Granger asked Phoenix. Her Mom was standing with her Mother and Orion.

It is family time.

"Don't worry. I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower." Her mom said.

"Alright. See you Alexa." Phoenix. Alexa left with her fellow Gryffindors.

Hermione and Narcissa and the twins stayed at the Great Hall.

"So, do you guys want to talk?" Hermione asked her kids.

"I don't know if I can be a Slytherin." Orion said.

"There is nothing wrong at being a Slytherin. The Slytherin just gain an excellent student." Hermione told her son.

Narcissa smiled.

"What about you, Phoenix?" Narcissa asked Phoenix.

"I am looking forward to being a Gryffindor. Are you ready Orion; because your little sister is going to show you a thing or two?" Phoenix told her brother playfully.

"You're on Phoenix." Orion said.

The twins can be very competitive. The two Houses are about to get more than what they bargain for. Hermione and Narcissa smiled at Phoenix and Orion. They have no worries any more.


End file.
